Fais moi plaisir, piétine moi mon amour
by Artless Rose
Summary: OS Défi de Lauryane Deux potes ou un couple de la WWE a l'habitude de travailler ensemble sur scène, mais leur scénario va changer. L'un d'eux va retravailler tout de suite avec une autre superstar. L'ancien équipier va se sentir rejeté dans la vie privée


**Défi n°5**

« Deux potes ou un couple de la WWE a l'habitude de travailler ensemble sur scène, mais voilà leur scénario va changer. L'un d'eux va retravailler tout de suite avec une autre superstar. L'ancien équipier (actuel ami ou conjoint) va se sentir rejeté dans la vie privée. Peut être trop orienté. Mais en gros le nouvel équipier sera envahissant aussi en privé et donc l'ancien se retrouvera sur la touche professionnellement mais aussi personnellement »

* * *

><p>Il me l'a annoncé comme ça, un matin au p'tit-déj'.<p>

_- Ah au fait, le Boss m'a dit que notre storyline était terminée ! Je bosse avec Jason maintenant._

Ma tartine en est tombée dans mon café. J'étais choqué. Et taché. Et bordel de merde, c'est quoi cette histoire ? Je devais avoir une drôle de tête de poisson puisqu'il a rit en me regardant. J'étais perdu je l'avoue. Je veux dire, je m'y attendais pas du tout. Même lorsqu'on avait pas de storyline tous les deux, on s'arrangeait pour s'entrainer et passer un maximum de temps ensemble. Mais là, rien. Que dalle. Nada.

_- Allez fait pas cette tête Bébé. Je bosse juste avec Jason._

_- On continue de s'entrainer ensemble ?_

_- Je pense pas... Jason aime pas être trop entouré lorsqu'il travaille les scripts..._

Jason n'aime pas ? Jason n'aime pas ! Mais qu'est-ce que je m'en fous que Jason aime ou pas ! Je veux mon homme, je veux mon Randy. Tant pis si j'ai l'air d'une hystérique en manque, je refuse qu'on me le retire comme ça ! Je le plantais là, dans notre cuisine, perdu lui aussi face à mon comportement.

Arrivés au stade, dans le plus grand silence, je pars rapidement dans ma loge, sans prendre le temps d'accompagner Randy, comme je le fais chaque matin. Pour le moment, je suis trop vexé, et j'ai peur de dire des choses que je regretterai par la suite. Je ne veux certainement pas me disputer avec Randy alors que je sais pertinemment qu'il n'a jamais voulu me faire de la peine. Je délire. Je me monte le chou ! Irrécupérable pauvre John.

**oOoOo**

À la pause de midi, je m'arrange pour fuir mon entraineur et me dirige d'un pas conquérant vers la loge de Randy. Je compte bien me faire pardonner comme il se doit ! J'ouvre la porte dans un fracas innommable. Alors que je m'apprête à sauter sur mon compagnon, je le vois lui. Jason. Assis sur le même canapé que mon Randy. Et il me regarde étonné. Une bière à la main. Sur le coup, mon élan se dégonfle comme un ballon de baudruche. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je suis complètement gêné. Je glisse mon regard vers celui de Randy qui a les sourcils froncés. Je ne sais plus où me mettre.

_- John. Tu peux nous laisser s'il te plaît ?_

Cette phrase a le don de me refroidir complètement. Mais il se prend pour qui celui-là ? Il n'est ni dans sa loge, ni sur son canapé bon sang ! J'ouvre la bouche pour lui lancer une remarque acérée lorsque la voix de Randy m'interrompt.

_- Euh ouais John. On travaille là. On se voit plus tard ?_

Je prend sur moi pour ne pas me laisser toucher par cette remarque. C'est Randy. Il m'aime. Il ne veut pas me faire du mal. Ce n'est pas de sa faute. Il doit juste travailler. C'est normal après tout. Il doit bosser davantage avec Jason. Ils ne se connaissent pas. Alors que Randy et moi nous connaissons par cœur. Et Jason n'a pas voulu être blessant non plus. Il est mon ami. Non ?

Je quitte à reculons la loge de Randy sans prononcer un mot de plus. Je suis à peine sur le seuil que j'ai déjà l'impression d'être invisible. Complètement transparent. Randy a recommencé à discuter avec Jason. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne font attention à moi. Je ferme doucement la porte pour ne pas les déranger davantage.

Je me dirige finalement dans la salle commune des locaux. Étonnement, je me retrouve seul. La plupart des catcheurs étant en congés, je n'ai personne avec qui bavarder avant de rentrer avec Randy. Alors j'attends. Assis confortablement sur le canapé. Puis allongé. Sur le dos. Sur le ventre. La tête en bas. Enroulé dans une couverture. La télé allumée. La télé éteinte. La couverture jetée au sol. Un paquet de biscuits entre les mains. Un cadavre de paquet de biscuits toujours entre les mains. Les mains sur les yeux. Les bras derrière la tête. Debout. En sautillant.

Au bout de plusieurs heures d'attente interminables, je sombre dans une semi-conscience dérangeante. Je ne dors pas mais je ne suis pas réveillé pour autant. Le seul avantage c'est que les heures défilent plus vite. Lorsque j'émerge de nouveau, je m'aperçois avec bonheur qu'il est enfin l'heure de rentrer avec Randy, dans notre chez nous. Tout excité, je marche avec entrain en direction de la loge de Randy. Mais je me heurte à un mur. Encore l'esprit brumeux, je force sur la poignée. Mon cerveau n'accepte pas le fait que sa loge soit déjà fermée. Il m'attend peut-être dans la salle d'entrainement ? Il a du penser que je retournerais m'entrainer. Oui c'est ça. Je pars en direction de la salle de musculation, tellement euphorique que je suis quasiment sur le point de me mettre à courir. Arrivé enfin à destination, je passe la tête dans la salle. Personne. Une boule se forme au fond de mon ventre. Je n'aime pas ça du tout. Je parcoure les couloirs à la recherche de Randy. Au bout d'une demi-heure, je me stoppe en plein milieu d'un couloir. Je ne sais plus où aller. Et cette boule ne veut pas s'arrêter de grossir. _Il est peut-être parti..._ Non ! Il n'aurait pas fait ça ! Jamais sans moi ! _Parti avec Jason..._ Encore moins ! Pas avec cette blondasse insipide ! J'enrage seul pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que Phil débarque, sifflotant et sirotant son soda fétiche.

_- John ? Ça va toi ? Tout seul... dans le couloir... ?_

_- Je cherche Randy._

_- Randy ? Mais il est parti depuis belle lurette !_

_- Quoi ? Mais où ?_

_- Je sais pas moi ! Il est parti avec Jason, c'est tout ce que je sais..._

_- Ah... Merci..._

Dépité, je traine les pieds jusqu'en dehors du stade. Subitement, je me stoppe. Randy est déjà rentré. Avec sa voiture. Je suis donc à pied. _Merveilleux_. Je me dirige vers la zone de taxi la plus proche. Durant le trajet, je me passe en boucle l'abandon dont j'ai été victime... l'abandon ? Non mais faut arrêter de déconner ! John, reprend-toi ! Randy t'attends sagement à la maison... et si... Pris d'un doute, je me jette sur mon portable et enclenche mon répondeur téléphonique.

_« Vous avez un nouveau message. Reçu aujourd'hui à 20h24. John, Bébé, c'est moi Randy. C'était juste pour te dire de pas m'attendre cette nuit. Je sors dîner avec Jason... bon voilà, bye ! »_

Ma soirée n'est qu'un vague souvenir dans ma mémoire. Je suis rentré, j'ai mangé, je me suis affalé sur le canapé puis je suis allé me coucher dans un brouillard des plus épais. Cependant, rien n'y a fait, je n'ai pas fermé l'œil. Mon esprit m'imposait encore et encore cette horrible phrase « _Je sors dîner avec Jason_ ». Est-ce qu'il faut vraiment 4 heures pour dîner ? Un pincement au cœur me fait sentir toujours plus mal. Et Randy qui n'est pas là. Presque inconsciemment, je passe ma main sur mon visage. Elle est trempée. Je me tourne sur le côté lorsque j'entends tout à coup la serrure de la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Après quelques minutes, Randy vient s'allonger à mes côtés, passant son bras sur ma taille, comme à son habitude. Je fais semblant de dormir mais ne peut m'empêcher d'aller accrocher son bras de mes mains. Pourtant, il reste cette odeur musquée, trop forte, trop vulgaire qui n'appartient pas à Randy. Elle m'enveloppe et se loge partout sur moi. Finalement, rassuré d'avoir Randy à mes côtés, je sombre dans un sommeil agité.

**oOoOo**

Une semaine. Une semaine que Randy ne m'a pas raccompagné en voiture. Une semaine que je pleure tous les soirs dans notre lit en l'attendant. Une semaine que j'ai cette horrible odeur qui me colle à la peau et qui me poursuit même dans mes rêves. Une semaine que je n'adresse presque plus la parole à mon petit-ami. Une semaine surtout qu'il ne passe plus avec moi. Une semaine que cette blondasse est là à l'attendre au tournant, au moindre de ses pas. Et moi, trop bon, trop con. Je ne dis rien.

Deux semaines. Je m'enfonce de plus en plus dans la mélancolie. Je me renferme. Je n'adresse plus la parole à personne. Tout le monde s'en est aperçu. Sauf Randy. Lui passe son temps avec Jason. Lui et Jason. Jason et lui. Et moi, la cinquième roue du carrosse. Je ne sers plus à rien. Alors je déprime. Deux semaines qu'il passe ses soirées dehors. Au restaurant. En boîte de nuit. Au cinéma. Moi je mange des macaronis surgelés devant Titanic. « _On bosse dur tous les jours pour donner un show parfait, tu sais bien ce que c'est _» … Je le sais tellement bien que je me retrouve seul. Moi et ma tristesse.

Trois semaines. Trois semaines de cauchemar. Trois semaines d'errance psychologique. Trois semaines d'abandon. Trois semaines d'agressivité incontrôlée. Je suis devenu un monstre, un monstre de méchanceté. Je me sens tellement seul que j'en deviens hargneux. Plus personne ne s'approche de moi, plus personne ne veut m'adresser la parole de peur que je l'engueule. C'est comme une spirale infernale, un cercle vicieux. J'étouffe. Je suffoque. J'ai besoin de retrouver mon équilibre. Celui avec Randy. Je me sens tellement mal que je passe mon temps à pleurer, quand je ne frappe pas dans un sac de sable en pensant à Jason... une immondice dans un corps angélique. Ce misérable insecte, ce détestable détritus, cette méprisable raclure, ce turpide connard... Et Randy qui n'y voit que du feu ! Bien sûr Jason... Tout ce que tu veux Jason... Quitter John ? Si tu me le demandes Jason... Salaud ! Enfoiré ! Je. Te. Déteste. Je te honnis. Je te hais. Je t'abhorre. Je te méprise. Je te maudis. Si seulement tu pouvais lire dans mes pensées meurtrières...

**oOoOo**

Un jour j'ai cru voir la lumière au fond du tunnel. Je suis sorti de ma torpeur. Comme ça. Brutalement. Alors que je frappais encore mon sac de sable. Quel jour on était déjà ? Le 24. _Ç__a fait un an... _Un an. Un an _d'amour_. J'ai ressenti cette furieuse vague de chaleur. Du bonheur à l'état pur. De la joie qui irradiait dans tout mon corps. Cette ivresse qui me transcendait. Alors j'ai couru. Couru aussi vite que j'ai pu. Sans m'arrêter. Il n'avait pas pu oublié ! Il avait forcément pensé à moi, ressenti la même allégresse ! Il m'aurait préparé une surprise romantique, exactement comme je les aime. J'étais tellement heureux que je n'ai pas pensé une seule seconde à prendre un taxi. J'ai couru. Toujours et encore. Je suis arrivé essoufflé à notre appartement. J'ai directement emprunté les escaliers, monté les marches quatre à quatre. J'ai presque défoncé la porte en entrant.

Pas de fleurs.

Pas de bougies.

Pas de chocolats dans une boîte en cœur.

Pas de films à l'eau de rose posés sur la table basse.

Pas de « _Joyeux anniversaire mon amour !_ »

Jason.

Et Randy.

_- John ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_

_- On est le 24._

_- Euh oui je sais. Et alors ?_

Et alors ? Et alors ? J'ai vu rouge immédiatement. Dans un accès de fureur, j'ai balancé la table basse qui est allée s'encastrer contre le mur. Randy me fixait avec des yeux ronds. Jason avait blanchi. J'ai commencé à faire les cent pas devant ces deux arriérés assis sur le canapé. Ça me rongeait. Ça me démangeait. Il fallait que ça sorte. Ça faisait beaucoup trop longtemps. Beaucoup trop. Il a fallu que je hurle.

_- Et alors ? Espèce de connard fini ! Sale con ! Enfoiré ! Ça fait un an putain ! Une putain de longue année que l'on sort ensemble ! Jour pour jour ! Et alors ? Va te faire foutre ! Va te faire foutre ! Va te faire foutre ! Je pensais que même si tu m'avais abandonné depuis près de trois semaines, t'y aurais quand même pensé ! Parce que t'es censé m'aimer ! Moi ! Pas ce connard peroxydé !_

À ce moment, Jason se lève, furieux lui aussi que je me permette de l'insulter.

_- Connard peroxydé ? T'es qui pour m'insulter ? Je vais te le dire moi ! T'es qu'une sale chienne en manque ! Mais tu piges pas ? Randy veut plus de toi ! T'es qu'un putain de poids pour lui ! On s'est trouvés ! Lui et moi ! Ça sert plus à rien d'espérer espèce de connard !_

Sur le coup, je n'ai rien trouvé à répliquer. L'idée de Randy et moi se séparant tonnait dans mon crâne. _Bordel que ça fait mal_. Les larmes sont arrivées en rafale. Me piquant les yeux. M'arrachant une grimace douloureuse. Mon visage a fait la navette entre le visage fier et hautain de Jason et celui choqué de Randy.

J'ai fuit.

Arrivé sur le trottoir, je suis resté quelques secondes sous la pluie qui tombait à verse. J'ai laissé les gouttes d'eau essuyer mes larmes. Pour tout effacer. Pour tout oublier...

_- John !_

_Cette voix... _Il fallait que je retourne. J'ai certainement dû arracher une partie de mon cœur en me tournant. Il était si parfait. Si magnifique sous la pluie. Il était magnifique absolument tout le temps. Et ses yeux, bon Dieu, ses yeux, son nez, ses lèvres, son menton, son cou...

Sa main s'approche de moi. Je risque de me brûler. De perde le peu de plumes qu'il me reste. Je recule, instinctivement effrayé, comme un animal blessé.

_- Bébé..._

_- M'appelle pas comme ça !_

Son regard se fait douloureux. Mon cœur saigne un peu plus. Ma tête me fait mal. Et la pluie qui n'en finit pas de tomber. C'est l'Apocalypse. Le Jugement Dernier.

_- Je suis tellement désolé..._

_- Ta gueule. Retourne le voir. Vous vous êtes **trouvés** non ?_

_- Non ! Je veux pas ! Jason... il n'a dit que des conneries ! Je t'en prie... me quitte pas..._

_- C'est toi qui viens de me quitter._

_- Non... non... non... Bébé... **Pitié**... Écoute moi..._

Je ne réponds rien. Il considère ce silence comme une invitation à continuer. En réalité, je suis las, vide.

_- Je savais pas... je savais pas que ça te faisait souffrir autant. Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit ? On se dit tout non ? Je voulais te laisser de l'air, ne pas être sur ton dos sans arrêt. J'avais l'impression de t'étouffer. Alors quand on m'a proposé de travailler avec Jason, j'ai saisi l'opportunité. Et puis, ça m'a fait tellement plaisir d'avoir un ami. On avait pleins de trucs en commun. J'étais dans cette euphorie, je me disais que toi aussi tu pouvais t'amuser avec tous tes amis. J'ai été pris dans la spirale. Jason me demandait tout le temps de sortir. Je sais pas comment on fait quand on a un ami. Alors j'ai dit oui. Oui à tout. Aux sorties, aux dîners._

_- Tu l'aimes ?_

_- Non ! Jamais ! Tu sais bien que c'est toi que j'aime !_

_- Je ne sais plus rien. Depuis trois semaines, je ne sais plus rien. Je suis vide. Depuis que tu t'as trouvé ton nouvel « ami ». Comment as-tu pu penser que moi, je pouvais vivre normalement sans toi ? Comment as-tu pu penser une seule seconde que ça me convenait parfaitement de ne pouvoir te voir qu'une fois dans la semaine ?_

Je suis tellement haineux. Tellement fier. Tellement blessé. La pluie tente de laver tous nos maux, toutes nos paroles blessantes. Réparatrice et douce. Randy sanglote en face de moi. Ses yeux bleus d'habitude si hautains me fixent, perdus, tristes. Subitement, il tombe à genoux.

_- Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime. Pitié... ne me quitte pas... Je pourrais pas sans toi... je pourrais pas..._

Je me laisse tomber à mon tour, les genoux grinçant contre le béton. Je suis si proche de lui... Il m'aime... Il se fout de Jason... Il m'aime... Mon cœur bondit comme un dingue dans ma poitrine.

_- Joyeux anniversaire mon amour..._

Son visage s'illumine de mille feux. Ses sanglots se transforment doucement en un rire hésitant. Sa voix encore frêle fait vibrer des centaines de papillons dans mon ventre. Dieu que j'aime cette voix. Il me regarde, pétillant de gaieté. Dieu que j'aime ses yeux. Dieu que je l'aime.

Au milieu de cette rue, au milieu de ce trottoir, au milieu des passants, il finit par m'embrasser.

* * *

><p>A tous ceux qui lisent dans le plus grand silence,<p>

sachez que ça me fait très plaisir de connaître votre avis.

**Merci à toi Lauryane !**


End file.
